Surpresa!
by Scarlet M
Summary: Shaka não esperava que os Cavaleiros o venerassem tanto. Fic de homenagem para o Cavaleiro de Virgem!


Parecia um dia normal no Santuário. Treinamentos, novos aspirantes a Cavaleiros e Amazonas chegando... Nada de tão especial.

- Aldebaran, você já viu o Shaka hoje? – dizia Mu, serenamente.

- Com certeza deve estar em sua casa meditando, não o vejo fazer outra coisa. O tempo e as horas passam e ele como sempre, permanece mergulhado em sua espiritualidade... Acho que nem ao menos sabe o dia de seu próprio aniversário! Há...

- Espera. Que dia é hoje? – Mu dizia como se quisesse lembrar de algo.

- Bom, nas minhas contas hoje é 19 de setembro. – dizia Aldebaran coçando a cabeça.

Mu rapidamente se levantara. Como pôde esquecer o aniversário do Cavaleiro mais estimado do Santuário? Logo lhe veio idéias a cabeça.

- O que houve Mu? Parece assustado.

- Aldebaran... O que acha de comemorarmos o aniversário do Shaka? – dizia o Ariano esboçando um sorriso.

- Nossa! Havia esquecido-me. Mas é claro que sim. Você acha mesmo que eu, Aldebaran de Touro perderia uma festa? Haha é pra já. – o Cavaleiro de Touro logo se animou.

- Então, vamos avisar os outros Cavaleiros. Claro, todos vão ajudar!

- Mas difícil é convencê-los. – Aldebaran conhecia o gênio dos demais Dourados.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

• Coliseu...

- Coloque os pratos ali em cima, arrume os arranjos, ah... Não esqueça dos talheres!

- Não acha que a Saori está lhe explorando muito? – dizia Máscara da Morte, provocando o Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Por favor, se não quer ajudar, não atrapalhe Máscara. Será que não cansa de sua impertinência? – dizia Seiya tentando não se irritar com o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Há! Só poderia ser um mero Cavaleiro de Bronze mesmo...

Por um triz, Seiya não deixou cair no chão a bandeja cheia de taças. Golpearia o Canceriano, mas foi impedido por Mu.

- Basta! Em respeito ao Shaka, por favor! – dizia o Ariano rispidamente, o que não era de seu costume.

- Relaxa Mu, jamais perderia meu tempo com esse...

- PAREM OS DOIS!

Não parecia o lugar mais adequado para aquela ocasião, mas queriam fazer algo diferente para o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Adornavam todo o Coliseu, cuidadosamente faziam a decoração.

As horas passavam e só faltavam alguns retoques finais para que tudo ficasse pronto.

O Coliseu ficou absurdamente deslumbrante... Nem de longe parecia aquele lugar do qual se disputavam tantas batalhas.

- Ufa! Vou cobrar pelos meus serviços! – falava o Escorpião sentando-se ao chão, "cansado".

- Milo... Você quase não ajudou com nada. – dizia Marin, finalizando um laço em um dos lencinhos que estavam sob a mesa.

- O quê? Usei minha força carregando mesas e mais mesas, decorando as pilastras gigantescas...

- Ah, por favor, Milo. "Decorando" não, tentando. – a Águia lhe dizia balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Pessoal, já decoramos, enfeitamos, está tudo pronto, mas como tem certeza se realmente Shaka não está sabendo da surpresa? – Aproximava-se Kanon, lhes questionando.

- Athena encarregou-se de tudo. Shaka, Shura e Saga foram "passear" pelo Centro de Atenas. – dizia Milo, tranqüilamente.

- Só Athena mesmo para tirar Shaka de sua sagrada meditação de todos os dias! – dizia Kanon, até um pouco surpreso pelo que acabara de ouvir.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A noite chegara trazendo todo seu mistério e esplendor. Estrelas tornavam a decoração daquele lugar ainda mais especial. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze foram os primeiros a chegar, depois algumas amazonas, e em seguida três ou quatro Dourados.

A festa já começara aquecendo os ânimos de Máscara e June que dançavam no meio do Coliseu.

- Nossa! Como você dança horrível Máscara. Acho que isso não combina muito com você.

- Mas outras coisas combinam comigo. – dizia o Canceriano, maliciosamente.

- Ah, não começa... – June dizia, torcendo a boca.

Luzes, muito brilho, decoração impecável... E o mais importante ainda não estava lá.

De repente, algumas jovens garotas chegavam, despertando imediatamente o grupinho formado por Hyoga, Aldebaran, Kanon, Shun, e claro, Milo, que logo se aproximou de uma delas cumprimentando-a, esta que logo desviara um olhar cobiçoso para Kamus que estava ao longe, solitário.

- Acho que sua primeira tentativa não foi bem sucedida... – Aldebaran lhe dizia em tom sarcástico, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros.

- Muito engraçado. (¬¬)

Estancaram todos quando viram o Cavaleiro de Virgem chegar. Shaka parecia tão surpreso quanto eles.

"_Não sabia que importava tanto assim para os Cavaleiros_". Emocionou-se com os próprios pensamentos.

Athena levantou-se de onde estava para saudar o Virginiano.

- Minha Deusa, não era preciso tudo isso. – Shaka reverenciava-a.

- Exijo que se levante! A festa é para você, e merece muito mais que isso.

Shaka se levantava enquanto passeava seu olhar por todo o Coliseu. Ficara lisonjeado por tamanha reverência. Sentou-se com Athena, Shina, Dohko e Saga.

As músicas rolavam na pista, fazendo parte dos Cavaleiros dançarem.

Uma jovem moça solitária em um canto qualquer daquele salão, despertara a curiosidade de Shaka.

"_De onde surgiu tamanha beleza?_". Pensava o Cavaleiro de Virgem consigo, fitando-a intensamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se repreendia por aquela atitude.

A moça constrangeu-se ao perceber que alguém a observava. Sorveu um último gole de champagne e logo se levantara dali.

- Shaka?

-...

- Hã?

- Parecia longe por alguns instantes. – dizia Athena.

- Com sua licença, minha Deusa.

Shaka retirou-se quando avistara aquela atraente moça caminhando a um lugar mais restrito. Logo a alcançara, sem esforços.

- Acho melhor não andar sozinha por aí. – Shaka falava polidamente.

- Então seria melhor se você me acompanhasse... – ela o encarava com o olhar mais instigador já visto por ele.

Shaka ficara imóvel algum tempo. Não esperava que ela fosse tão "amigável".

O Virginiano aproximara-se dela.

- Como se chama?

A jovem moça virou o rosto fitando o céu estrelado e infindo. Tentava não encarar os olhos tão angelicais e azuis do Cavaleiro.

- Mélis...

O calor e perfume intenso dele, inebriaram os sentidos da jovem moça. Shaka num ímpeto, tocou o rosto alvo e delicado dela. Mélis sentira um arrepio delicioso percorrer-lhe todo o corpo.

- Acho melhor voltarmos... – ela lhe dizia totalmente ruborizada.

Ia retirar-se quando Shaka a deteve. Viu a cabeça dele descendo em direção a sua, quando sentiu a necessidade de dizer-lhe algo.

- Espere... – mesmo relutante, envolveu seu pescoço com os braços. Beijavam-se com ardor.

Nunca experimentara algo tão imediato e delicioso. Afastava-o delicadamente de si, ofegante e totalmente corada.

- Por que não vamos a um lugar mais reservado? – Shaka nem sabia o porque de agir de tal forma. Não costumava ser tão... ousado?

Levou-a em seus braços até um recinto fechado há muitos anos, mas que mesmo com o tempo não perdera nada de sua beleza.

Mélis nem ao menos teve tempo de contemplar o encanto daquele lugar, quando seus lábios foram tomados mais uma vez por um beijo carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo, lascivo.

E em meio a carícias, entregaram-se ao mais absoluto prazer, desconhecido pelo até então Cavaleiro mais reservado do Santuário, talvez até mais que Kamus.

- E agora? Não precisa mais ser tão tímida comigo está bem? – Shaka dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos longos molhados de prazer da jovem moça.

- Desculpe-me pelo atrevimento. Pareci ter me insinuado para você. Perdoe-me. – ela abaixara a cabeça, tentando esconder o misto de tristeza e vergonha que tomara conta de seus olhos.

- Depois de fazermos amor é assim que você se sente?

- Não, claro que não. Se eu dissesse que foi o primeiro? – ficara totalmente ruborizada.

- E se eu dissesse que foi meu melhor presente?

Abraçaram-se carinhosamente.

Shaka jamais pensaria que além da festa que recebera, ganharia um maior presente:

Um amor pra vida inteira.

. FIM .

Oi pessoal!

Bom, escrevi essa fic de última hora. Deve ter ficado horrível, eu sei. Mas é que eu precisava fazer uma homenagem mesmo mais 'sem noção' que fosse, senti essa necessidade. Até porque a-d-o-r-o o Shaka. Ele merece!

Ah, não fiz o hentai porque estava com pressa, me desculpem 

Estou na continuação da minha primeira fanfic, do "triângulo amoroso" Kamus-Milo-Marina. Continuem acompanhando-na.

Beijos, beijos, beijos!


End file.
